1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward fishing equipment. More particularly, it is directed toward an ice fishing apparatus for automating the catching process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general procedure for ice fishing is to chop, drill or auger a hole in a sheet of ice, supply a fishing pole and line, bait a hook at the end of the line, and wait for fish to take the bait. Many times the fisherman will use a bobber or the like to detect the presence of a fish on the line. Many times there are several fishing holes each with poles and baited lines, ready for the fish to strike.
A popular apparatus for ice fishing is a tip up. Many of times the bobber is hard to see in the ice. The tip up provides an easy visual means for the fisherman to monitor several fishing holes at once.
Due to the extreme environmental conditions encountered in ice fishing, the fisherman may deploy an ice fishing shack or ‘ice shanty’ for warmth. When this is done the fisherman visits the fishing holes periodically to ascertain wither or not a fish has taken the line.
This can be problematic as the cold blooded fish may not hit the line with the vigor required to actively set the hook, and without a means (such at the fisherman) to start reeling the line, the fish may simply get loose.
Therefore there is a need to actively monitor several fishing holes simultaneously and in such a way as to not require the fisherman to be constantly exposed to the extreme weather conditions that made the ice in the first place. In addition, once a fish is detected on the lined the apparatus can automatically set the hook, reel the fish in, and automatically stop once the fish is secured.
At other times the fisherman may be physically impaired and simply not able to reel the fish in.
There have been several attempts shown in the literature to solve the above framed problems. Below are several of the relevant references.
Pat. No. Des. 330,753 issued to Gutierrez, discloses a combined fishing rod holder and stand. It is similar in design to the present invention with a wide stance and balance which could be centered over an auger hole. It has none of the automated features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat No. 2,876,579 issued to Plouffe, discloses one of the first tip up mechanisms, and can be used as an example of prior art as a trigger mechanism used in ice fishing. The mechanism uses a gear actuated structure to alert a fisherman. It has none of the automated features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,400 issued to Nolin, shows an ice fishing apparatus which trigger a flag on the base of a fishing pole. It is actuated when a fish takes the hook and pulls out the line, the reel turns which the releases the finger grips of the reel. It then releases the flag and requires the operator to retrieve the pole and reel in the fish. It has none of the automated features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,166 issued to Weinberg, teaches an early instance of an electric drive motor device for use with a fishing reel, This apparatus is attached to an existing spinning reel and is operated by the fisherman. It has none of the automated advantages of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,326 issued to Booth et al., discloses a downrigger trolling reel, which is quite, a different application, that includes a drive motor which can be controlled to release at a certain depth. It is then actuated by the operator flipping a switch. This however is primarily designed to sense water temperature and release to a give depth as defined by that temperature. It does not have the automated sensing capability of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,219 issued to Way, discloses a trolling type tackle device in which, once a fish is caught, the sinker release releases the sinker from the fishing line, and the fisherman throws a switch energizing a motor causing the sinker to be reeled in. When the sinker reaches the desired height the switch is automatically opened up stopping the motor. This mechanism does not provide a means for the motor to be triggered by a fish, and is unsuitable for ice fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,587 issued to Hildreth, discloses an automatic motorized fishing reel with a frame and a rotating spool. It also includes a sensor which senses the presence of a fish on the line by means of the increase in tension of the line. It also has an automatic clutch for adjusting tension. It still requires manned operation, and does not have the innovative sensing mechanism of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,878 issued to Sigurdsson et al., is based on a microcontroller which stored a myriad of indices relative to the individual fisherman. Because it is microcontroller based, the delicate electronics are not suited to the cold temperatures found in the ice fishing environment. The comparative simplicity and robustness of the present can be appreciated by those skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat No. 4,887,777 issued to Rasmussen, discloses an ice fishing reel winding device which is push button operated. This invention requires the fisherman to remain by the apparatus to operate it, and therefore defeats the purpose of the fully automated features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,796 issued to Taylor et al., discloses a tip up with electronics for signaling the operator. The electronics are activated via a mercury switch. This invention has no way for mounting and supporting a motorized reeling apparatus of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,694 issued to Midha, shows a tip up with a worm gear mechanism for actuation. It is not remotely similar, but is referenced to show yet another trip mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,948 issued to Craig, discloses a fishing rod holder and signaling device. This particular implementation is poorly balanced such that a fish, of any appreciable size can produce leverage to tip the whole apparatus with the pole headed right into the fishing hole. In addition, there is no automatic reeling, nor suggestions or means to incorporate the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,137 issued to Rozkowski, discloses an ice fishing apparatus with automatic jigging capability. It is hooked to a motor which is switched on by the operator when a fish is detected. It is also IC circuit based, and does not have the capability to detect and reel in a fish without human intervention. All features found in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,125 issued to Tucci, teaches an ice fishing jig with a self contained power supply which can activate a motor and a light when a fish is detected. Besides appearing unstable, it also requires intervention by an operator after it is set up in order to catch a fish.